There is a wide range of electric motors used to perform various functions within the modern automobile. One particular application that requires a motor to apply torque over a limited angle of movement to open and close a valve element is the operation of a manifold vacuum restrictor valve (xe2x80x9cMVRVxe2x80x9d) and/or a manifold runner control valve. In such utilities as these, the motor generally applies a torque over a limited angle of movement typically ranging from about 70xc2x0 to about 90xc2x0, and typically is unidirectional in operation, working against a return spring mechanism.
Disclosed therein is a torque motor and method for increasing torque in a torque motor. In one embodiment, the torque motor comprises: a rotor assembly and a stator assembly, said rotor assembly including a permanent rotor magnet being diametrically oriented, and the stator assembly including a pair of upper and lower stator poles spaced circumferentially around said rotor assembly, wherein said stator poles are asymmetric in construction.
In another embodiment, the torque motor, comprises a rotor assembly comprising a permanent, diametrically oriented rotor magnet, and a stator assembly comprising a pair of stator poles spaced circumferentially around said rotor assembly, wherein one of said stator poles is sized larger than the other of said stator poles.
In one embodiment, the method of increasing the torque produced by a torque motor comprises arranging the magnetic material in said stator poles such that one of said stator poles has a greater amount of magnetic material than the other of said stator poles.
The above-described and other features will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.